No me ames
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Seto esta internado y Joey descubre lo que sinte por él. No puedo decir nada más JoeyxSeto [oneshot]


**No me ames**

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Solo se oían los pasos de las enfermeras quienes cuidaban a los pacientes a cada hora. Yo estaba dormitando hasta que sentí que alguien despertaba. Era Seto.

-Joey ¿Qué haces aquí?'- me preguntó con el respirador puesto.

-Yo.. vine a verte- respondí muy triste al escuchar que su voz era débil.

El antes famoso Seto Kaiba ahora estaba acostado sobre una cama de hospital muy mal. Le habían pronosticado una enfermedad de la que muy pocos se salvaban hacía tres meses. Yo recién había vuelto del exterior. Yugi me contó todo y fue entonces cuando una profunda tristeza me invadió y supe lo que en verdad sentía por él.

¿A verme?'¿Para qué?'¿Para reirte de mí?'- dijo tratando de sonreir burlonamente.

-Nada de eso, vine a decirte...- tomé su mano- ...que no puedes darte por vencido, Seto yo se que todo va a mejorar porque...yo enteré a tu lado.-

Me miró tratando de que le dijera que era una broma, pero no obtuvo esa respuesta.

Se sacó el respirador

- No voy a caer en tus trucos cachorro-

-Yo... la verdad es que no es una broma, Seto yo te amo- confesé.

Me miró muy sorprendido.

¿Cual es el juego Wheeler- preguntó sin querer entender lo que le había dicho.

-No es ningún juego Seto, es la verdad.- traté de explicar.

Tosió un poco.

-Wheeler es imposible que tu sientas algo por mí que no sea pena- Notó que mi mano estaba agarrándo a la suya y enseguida se soltó.

-Eso no es cierto y ambos lo sabemos bien-

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. Durante ese periodo, él giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y observó la luna que allí se erguía. Luego volvió a mirarme, ya no tenía esa mirada de indiferencia como siempre, sino que su mirada se había tornado seria.

-Joey, nadie puede amarme ¿no lo entiendes? aquí estoy, tirado en una cama de hospital, esperando que la muerte llegue por mí. Si tú llegaras a sentir algo por mí, cuando yo me vaya, vas a sufrir mucho, y eso es lo que menos quiero. -me dirigió una mirada profunda y luego volvió a fijar la mirada hacia la ventana.

Me pregunté si lo último que había dicho era cierto, si no estaba alucinando, entonces él...

Seto giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba.

-Ahora vete o si no...- no pudo seguir ya que lo besé.

Por un momento pensé que iba a empujarme y echarme del cuarto, pero Seto tomó mi mano como ya no pudiéndose contener más.

Luego de unos instantes, separó sus labios de los míos.

-Joey no quiero que sufras, por favor no me ames- me dijo ahora con una voz triste.

-Eso es imposible. Seto vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-

Ya estaba decidido, no iba a dejar que Seto muriera, le daría todo mi apoyo y estaba seguro de que iba a salir adelante.

-Haz com quieras- respondió.

-

Los días pasaron y yo siempre iba luego del trabajo a llevarle unas flores. Pasabamos largo rato hablando y tambien...ehhh bueno, ustedes se imaginan. Seto iba de a poco recuperándose, hasta que un día su estado empeoró gravemente.

-Tenemos que operarlo de emergencia- me dijo un médico cuando terminó de exáminarlo.

Seto estaba peor que nunca. Todo ojeroso y apenas podía hablar.

-Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien mi amor- le dije tratándo de tranquilizarlo.

Él me miró y con su más tierna sonrisa me dijo:

-Te amo-

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo- respondí dándole un tierno beso.

Horas más tarde me avisaron que la operación había salido mal, que había tenido un paro respiratorio y que había fallecido.

Me puse muy mal. Lo primero que pensé fue que había sido por mi culpa, porque había estado en el exterior cuando su enfermedad comenzó. Luego lamenté no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos y lloré. Entonces sus palabras aparecieron en mi mente "cuando yo me vaya, vas a sufrir mucho, y eso es lo que menos quiero".

-Seto-

Es cierto, no debía llorar porque eso es lo que menos querría mi amor. Debía ser fuerte y tratar de llevar la vida adelante.

Me casé con Mai y tuve dos hijos. Pero no pienses que me olvidé de tí Seto, nunca voy a amar tanto a Mai como te amo a tí.

Hoy, traigo flores a tu tumba, esperando que cuando llegue el día en el que deba despedirme de este mundo, me encuentre contigo y podamos ser felices toda la eternidad.

-Te amo Seto- dije mientras dejaba las flores.

-Y yo a tí- respondió una voz.

Fin -  
n.a: Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad que hasta ahora no leí ningún fic de Seto y Joey, por lo cual no se si me salió muy bien. Esta tarde estaba viendo los canales de música hasta que apareció el video clip de Mark Antony y Jennifer Lopez (no se si se escribe así) "No me ames" y por poco lloro (que patética -) en el final, encima antes había escuchado "My Inmortal" así que ya venía medio Angst. La cosa es que el tema "No me ames" fue el que me inspiró a hacer este pequeño fic.  
Eso es todo.  
TatiaKa


End file.
